


Your Happiness is My Happiness

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron was always jealous of Michael. He wanted the boss' affection, but some things are meant to be. He can't help but be happy for them. His boss is happy and so is he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Happiness is My Happiness

Ron loved him. That's why he did everything for him. He was scared of him too yes, but he loved him as well. Trevor never showed any interest him other than on a boss and worker level but at least he got to be with his Trevor.

Then all of that changed. When Michael walked his happy ass back into Trevor's life he wasn't one to get angry or fight but he did get a little annoyed when Trevor would stop everything he was doing and go all gaga over every move Michael made.

Michael would tell Trevor to do something and yes Trevor would curse him out but then he'd do it. This made Ron's blood boil. For one you do not order his boss around and two...He didn't have that kind of power over the man he loved. No, not like ~mikey~. Michael got all of Trevor's undivided attention, something that is hard to do unless you are a hooker,stripper,someone with a good score, or Michael fucking Townley.

What was so great about him. Ron was sitting on Trevor's couch. Trevor and Michael were in Trevor's room. The two were whispering about something. Ron took off his headphones and strained himself to hear. Michael says,''I don't want him to hear!''

Trevor whispered back softly,''Ah he won't hear. It's just a quick kiss. C'mon.''

Michael sighed in defeat and oh did he hear them. He heard all of the nasty smacking sounds of them lip locking and all of Trevor's ''low'' moans. The way Trevor kept grunting made it obvious. Michael knew that so he jabbed Trevor and whispered,''You're too fucking loud!''

''This is my house. I don't give a fuck.'' Trevor answered. Michael sighed feeling embarrassed. He didn't know Ron's opinion of him and he sort of cared.

Trevor yelled,''Ron do you mind going outside for a bit.''

Ron sighed and grumbled,''Sure boss.'' Like a scolded child before leaving.

''What's wrong with him?'' Michael asked.

Trevor looked to the side and shrugged.

''You always get on to me for lying and look at you.'' Michael scolded.

Trevor let out a sigh,''He has feelings for me. I was hoping they would go away but I guess not.''

''Aw.'' Michael says looking sad.

''Oh cut it out sugartits! You did the same shit to me without all of that aw bullshit.'' Trevor says roughly,''Remember you and ~Mandy~'' Michael rolled his eyes at the taunt. Trevor then leans in and say softly,''Mikey. I want to tongue fuck again.''

Michael rolled his eyes,''Yeah but what about Ron.''

''Ron will find someone.''

''He seems rather lonely over there.''

''He's fucking dating someone.''

''Well I'm fucking married and I was lonely as fuck before you came into my life.''

Trevor sighs,''How can you guys love me? What the fuck is this some sick joke?''

''Where is this coming from!?'' Michael asks confused.

''You guys are practically fighting over me. If Ron was aggressive you too would be brawling over me. Me. Of all people. I just don't believe it.'' Trevor says shaking his head.

''Really? Trevor you are an amazing person. Hell yeah we're fighting for your attention and hell yeah we love ya.'' Michael says rubbing Trevor's thigh.

''Hmm, I guess...Hey if you keep that up I will pounce.'' Trevor says pointing to Michael's hand massaging his thigh. Michael blushed,''Oh sorry. Got a lil' horny right then.'' Trevor purred in response,''Me likey!''

Right when they were going to kiss again Ron walked in,''Hey boss, Chef needs you down at the meth lab.''

''Urgh fuck!'' Trevor let out a frustrated howl. Michael chuckled,''We'll have plenty of time tonight just go. Me and Ron need to have a talk anyway.''

Trevor shrugged and walked out to his truck,''Be back in a bit sugartits.''

''Okay dipshit.'' Michael said before sitting on the couch next to Ron. He was shaking like a leaf. Was he always this nervous? Michael says,''So Ron. I know we never really talk but I just wanted to speak to you about this rivalry thing that's been going on between us.''

Ron timidly looks up,''What rivalry? I-I didn't mean it like that. I may have been cold at first but...I guess it's obvious that I really love the boss. And when me and Trevor first met and I asked him about the tattoo he has in remembrance of you, he spent the whole night talking about you. He talked about how close you two were. How you were the love of his life.''

''What!? Really?'' Michael asked, that really didn't sound like Trevor at all.

''Yes. And I thought man, he must really be in love with this Michael guy. He must have been a great guy. And then he found out you were alive. I was happy for him but I knew there was no way I could ever stand a chance. Ya see, I left my wife for Trevor. When Trevor was urging me to end it with her I felt like that was the start of something. But no.'' Ron looked truly sad.

''I'm sorry Ron.'' Michael said.

''No need to apologize. I started dating a lady that I don't really like just to get Trevor off of my mind. I don't think a woman will help me much. I might look for a boyfriend. I know I'm a bit o-old for this now. But...''

''I understand.'' Michael said with a smile and patted his back.

Ron said,''I hope there is no hate or drama between us. I am truly happy for you two.'' He says with a smile. Michael smiled back,''I'm glad. oh and you're never to old to date around and have fun!''

Ron smiled this talk has left him feeling much better. No more bitter jealousy or petty rivalries because Ron could see why Trevor loved Michael the way he did. He never wants to ruin his boss' happiness. Trevor's happiness means the world to him.


End file.
